Missing
by NaomiToriyama
Summary: Rated T for cussing  GermanyxItaly  WARNING: Use of Human names also, first ever fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

{I don't know if it's because I'm stupid or if it's because I don't know when to stop, but I just CANNOTT go a one-shot, so here goes the first chapter...}

ZE TIEM VAS VURLHD VAR VON! ((Apparently, the time was WWI))

* * *

><p>CRASH! Italy dropped a few plates. He was helping Germany with household things when he dropped and broke yet another thing that belonged to Germany. Italy started to panic over the broken tableware as Germany started to lash out.<p>

"Can you do nothing right?" Germany – who was stressed out from other recent things – yelled at Italy, "I give you ONE simple task and you can't even do that! You're so useless, I can't believe I thought I could trust you with this simple task! I don't care anymore, get taken over!"

Italy began to tear up at his scolding from Germany as he continued continued to yell at him. He ran off, out of the room; out of the house.

Germany's words ran through his head over and over again, _YOU'RE SO USELESS! _Italy cried and hid inside a hole in the ground that he found. _GET TAKEN OVER!_

Italy covered his face with his hands, the tears were uncontrollable. His nightmares that he had every night finally came true; Germany hated him.

"But..." Italy sniffled, "I _loved_ him..."

Italy hated himself. Germany was right, Italy couldn't do anything correctly and it showed all the time. What could he do? Would he somehow be able to get Germany to forgive him?

_No... _Italy thought, _Ludwig isn't forgiving like me...There's no way he would forgive me after that...And if he did, he wouldn't admit it..._

-Meanwhile-

Germany realized, to his horror, what he had done and quickly phoned Japan for help.

"What is it, Ludwig-San?" Japan's mono-toned voice answered the phone calmly.

"You have to help me," Germany said, trying not to sound desperate, "I yelled at Felicano, and I said horrible things to him. You have to help me find him, before he gets hurt."

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Japan's voice was raised a bit, in slight concern, but not much.

"Nein, if I knew I would have gone out to find him," Germany sighed, "Please, Kiku, you have to help me find Felicano."

"Very well, we will look for him together," Japan hung up to leave and meet Germany at his house.

{To be continued}


	2. Chapter 2

Japan arrived at Germany's house quickly, knowing that they needed to fine the missing Italian quickly.

"Mein Gott," Germany pinched the bridge of his nose as Japan entered the house, "Felicano's brother is going to kill me."

"Ludwig-San?" Japan called out to get Germany's attention.

"Kiku, thank Gott," Germany sighed, "Romano is going to murder me in mein sleep if he hears of this."

"I suspected that," Japan shook his head, "You should watch what you do with Feli-kun," He frowned a bit, "He is very sensitive and...well...yelling isn't the best way to get through to him..."

"I noticed," Germany picked up a couple guns in addition to the machine gun strapped to his back, "Let's go."

"What do you need those guns for?" Japan asked, "What do we need them for?"

"With our luck, the Allies are probably all over his ass," Germany looked at the floor, "And I'm not going to risk Felicano getting hurt because I was unprepared. If you didn't bring anything, grab a few of my guns."

"You know I don't leave anywhere unprepared, Ludwig-San," Japan smiled a bit, "Let's hurry, before Italy-kun gets himself into trouble with the Allies."

-Meanwhile-

Italy had indeed gotten into trouble, however, it wasn't only the Allies that was after him - the Allies had brought their entire armies and starting shooting at Italy, who, of course, was running, and trying to get away, but to no avail.

The sound of guns was incredibly loud, Italy thought his ears were going to explode alone with the many grenades that were going off.

A bullet managed to hit the arm or the fearful Italian, making him cry out in pain. The bullet itself managed to crack the bone in his arm. Italy jumped into a hole in the ground, trying to hide from the bullets.

-With Germany-

Germany heard Italy cry out in pain not too far away, "Did you hear that, Japan?"

"Yes," Japan nodded, and ran with Germany to the battlefield, to find all kinds of shooting.

"What the hell is going on?" Germany looked around for Italy while trying not to draw attention to himself, "Where is Felicano?"

"He's somewhere," Japan replied quietly, "But right now, we need to worry about not getting hit."

"Very well," Germany pulled out his guns and shot at a few soldiers, hitting them dead-on, "Let's split up, Kiku, that way we can find Felicano faster."

Japan nodded, "Take care of yourself, Ludwig-San."

"You, too, Kiku," Germany and Japan parted to look for the lost Italian.

"Felicano!" Germany called out, trying to find Italy before it was too late, Germany had already shot quite a few men down, and the situation wasn't getting any less brutal. Italy wasn't going to be able to last through such a brutal battle on his own, especially since Italy didn't normally carry guns with him.

_At this rate, Felicano is gonna get himself killed_,Germany shook his head, _No, don't think like that, Ludwig, you will find him alive and well, even if it kills you. You promised him you'd protect him, you stupid-_

Blood. There was blood on the ground. Germany hadn't come through here, and he was certain that Japan had taken the other way, "F-Felicano?"

Germany cautiously made his way to the entrance of a building that was placed in the middle of nowhere, where there was a small trail of blood going inside, _Maybe Felicano got hurt and ran it here... _Germany shook his head again, _No, dammit, he's fine, he probably just scraped his knee or something, he's fine, I'm sure..._


	3. Chapter 3

Germany found Italy; but it just... _wasn't Italy_... Not the Italy that _Germany_ knew, at least..._  
><em>Italy had France at point-blank range; France bleeding from a bullet wound in his leg and shrunken up in the corner to try to avoid getting shot; that pain of cry _hadn't _been Italy, after all, but instead France, one of Italy's many older brothers.  
>"F-Feliciano...?" Germany looked at the Italian man, utterly confused at the situation.<br>France squeaked, but made no move to run, "It's Germany..."  
>Italy pressed the gun closer to France's throat, "You have a lot more to worry about that than I do, <em>Francis, <em>get your priorities straight," He then turned his head to Germany, "I thought you wanted me to get 'taken over'," The normally cheerful voice that the Italian sported was now bitter and filled with hate, "I'm so useless, I can't take on a simple task, right? Screw you, I don't need anyone to help me run my country, I can do this myself. I don't need anyone to protect me. I'm now _weak_ like you always thought I was. If I have to prove that now I will," He cocked the gun pressed to France's throat threateningly.  
>"Feliciano, I'm sorry," Germany said as soft as his accent and voice would let him; <em>this<em> Feliciano... _This _Feliciano scared him, "This isn't the Feliciano I know, the Feliciano I knew-"  
>"THE FELICIANO YOU KNEW IS DEAD!" Italy yelled at the muscular blonde man, "YOU GOT TIRED OF DEALING WITH A WEAKLING, SO I GOT STRONG," Italy, at this point, was on the verge of tears, "I WAS TOO WEAK AND USELSS FOR YOU, SO I GOT STRONG LIKE YOU WANTED! EITHER YOU HATE ME OR NOT, STOP TRYING TO FUCK WITH MY MIND!"<br>Germany stared, speechless over the new Italy's words. There are no way that was the _real _Feliciano talking. The _real _Feliciano would never say things like that, "Italy, I am sorry. Put down the gun and forget everything I said. I know what I said, but I didn't mean it. Put the gun down, Italy, please. We both know you don't want to do it."  
>Tears streamed down Feliciano's cheeks as he looked at Germany, "You're right...I <em>need <em>to..."

There was a shot heard from where Japan was, making the Asian man rush to the source to see what may or may not have happened. 

**A/N: Ok, I know, worst cliffhanger ever and worst chapter ever, but it's gonna get better...maybe, I dunno...We'll see.**


End file.
